1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A case such as executing a substrate processing step of forming a thin film on a processed substrate such as a silicon wafer, is given as an example, as a step of the manufacturing step of the semiconductor device such as an LSI. Such physical vapor deposition (PVD) methods as sputtering and the like, or a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) method using a chemical reaction, for example, are sometimes performed in the substrate processing step of forming the thin film on the substrate. Since the CVD method generally possess advantages not had by the PVD method, such as step coverage characteristics, the CVD method is widely employed as a film formation method.
The substrate processing step described above is executed by a substrate processing apparatus provided with a processing chamber for processing the substrate, for example. A particularly stringent level of cleanness has come to be required in the substrate processing apparatus in conjunction with recent miniaturization of wiring formed in semiconductor devices, and reduction of the dimensions of semiconductor devices as such.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid Open Publication No. 2004-296820